In U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,157 Kondo et al. outline a method use a simulation model to simulate in and calculate local processes that occur during device fabrication and uses the resulting electrical behavior as data to extract BSIM3 model parameters. So the invention is to use the results of simulating a semiconductor device as if it were real data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,568 Singhal et al. outline a method wherein the results of multiple measurements are itemized in a matrix and the standard deviation is obtained and then the electrical parameters are obtained after normalizing the columns to have a mean of zero and a variance of one.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,172 Gurney et al. outline a method wherein the simulation model is regenerated as required based on the effective simulation conditions and if necessary relevant measurement data relevant to the effective operating conditions are used in regenerating the model. The method also allows selecting a model based on the effective simulation conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,390 Bittner et al. outline a method of obtaining vectors of model parameters from measured data and applying genetic operators and meta evolution operators to create a new population of vectors from which vectors of best fitness are selected.
In a publication entitled “Pre-Silicon Parameter Generation Methodology Using BSIM3 for Circuit Performance-Oriented Device Optimization”, IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, Vol. 14, No. 2, May 2001, Miyama et al. outline a method to extract BSIM3 model parameters before device fabrication. The method is to start with a subset of the BSIM3 parameters considered to be critical and to divide that set into two types namely those which change from generation to generation and those that remain the same. Some of these critical parameters are calculated and some are extracted from data so that finally BSIM3 model parameters are obtained before device fabrication.